The Gift of Noel Snowfall
by Felouse
Summary: PG13 just to be safe, this story sees everyones favorite Ultimate Life Form and his thoughts on Christmas, anymore information and I am afraid I will ruin the story so read and review plz and Merry Christmas everyone.


Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Now as usual on with the story. 

Note- If all you fans who want sequel to Young Love (HelenxChris fic) reading this then I am really sorry but that was a one shot fic also I wasn't thinking of making a sequel due to not able to think of a great plot or being able to think of one but like I always say never say never so maybe I might do so no more pestering me please but it is still appreciated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Gift of Noel Snowfall_

_There he lies on the floor in a stupor _

_There he lies The Ultimate Life Form _

_There he lies the poor things tears going down his face feeling like the pauper _

_There he lies Shadow The Hedgehog_

_When his tears fall so does his emotions _

_When his fears come true his dreams never go into motion _

_What is life when the only one who you truly cared for is no more _

_What is life when no ones life is spared_

_The Christmas snow brings joy to the children playing with snowballs _

_But there is one person who does not want The Gift of Noel Snowfall_

Shadow was laid on the ground alone, even though it was nearing Christmas the one time of the year that everyone should have smiles on their faces. The black hedgehog got up from his laying position, he then stood up, walked to the window and looked up at the stars lost in thought.

He thought "I know Christmas is meant to be a time where I am supposed to be happy but how can I be if this special occasion is about giving gifts to loved ones and the only one I loved was…" a tear went down his cheek and finished off his thought "…Maria."

_Shadows Past Space Colony ARK_

Shadow stood on his own looking out the window down towards the beautiful sphere known as Earth, it looked so magical from up here on Space Colony ARK, the black hedgehogs red eyes looked at the planet in wonder for he and Maria wanted to go there to see the worlds beauty up close, to see the people that live there, to see what the stars looked like from there then here.

Shadow loved to see Maria smile and he was sure that someday her smile would be a beautiful sight to see when they are down there on Earth.

Suddenly the black hedgehog heard footsteps walking softly towards him. He knew it would be Maria cause she was the only one who come towards him and look at the beautiful sphere and the stars.

She stood next to him like she usually do, looked at him, smiled and said "Hi Shadow."

Shadow looked into her eyes and replied "Hello."

The black hedgehog noticed something in her small hands, a nicely wrapped parcel in red paper and it had a nice red ribbon on it too.

Shadow wondered what would such a thing be for but he got his answer when she showed him the gift with outstretched arms and said "Here, Shadow, for you."

Shadow took the wrapped parcel into his hands , eyed it curiously and asked "What is this for?"

Maria smiled at his curiosity and answered "It's a gift."

Shadow again questioned "A gift?"

She nodded her head and said "Yes a gift, it is Christmas so I thought I get you something."

The Ultimate Life Form looked at her and questioned "Christmas?"

Maria nodded and said "Yes, Christmas is a time to celebrate the birth of Christ and give gifts to loved ones"  
Shadow looked at his gift from Maria having no clue what to do with it.

She giggled at him and said "You are supposed to unwrap it Shadow."

The black hedgehog looked at her and said "But you wrapped it, I don't want to ruin it"

The human girl giggled at his child like behaviour and said "Don't worry, that's what you are meant to do."

Shadow nodded slowly, he then began to unwrap the present, then he opened the box and he loved what he found inside.

He took out the item and looked at them in awe. They were some type of sleek silver streamlined shoes, with red trimmings around the heel and tops of it, as well as the toes with little holes on the underside.

Maria looked at Shadow put the quite sci fi looking shoes down on the floor, he then took off his old shoes off then tried on the new pair he got.

When he got his new pair on it felt weird cause he was so used to his old ones, he decided to walk around the room a little, Maria watched him carefully wondering if they fitted him fine.

Shadow then broke out into a run but as soon as he ran, he started to feel he was floating, it was thanks to the small holes that acted as rockets, but they were only strong enough to make him float, but he went out of control and fell over.

Maria ran up to him and looked with concern in her eyes.

As he saw the look in her eyes she asked "Shadow are you ok?"

The black hedgehog smiled to her and said "I am fine."

She smiled at him and said "Good I am glad."

Shadow then replied "I think I need to get used to theses new shoes."

She nodded and looked up to see everyone's favorite traditional Christmas decoration, the mistletoe.

The black hedgehog noticed where her gaze was and asked "What's that?"

Maria only smiled and said "It's a mistletoe."

He looked to her and asked "Well what is it for then?"

His answer was given when she kissed him on the cheek.  
She smiled again and said "That's is what it is for."

She then went back to look out the window at the beautiful sphere she dreams of seeing Earth, Shadow touched his cheek lightly wondering what he felt was real.

He went over to stand next to her knowing what they both wanted and that was to see the planet's beauty before them and to do that together.

_Present Day_

Shadow couldn't help but feel sadden a lot by those memories cause he knew that he and Maria wanted to see this planet, but somehow his dream did not seem fulfilled when she wasn't here with him.

His only memento of her was the Christmas present given to him, his jet shoes.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door.

He went over to it and took a hold of the doorknob turned it and opened it to see the pink hedgehog Amy Rose.

She had her usual big smile on her face and said "Hi Shadow."

Shadow looked at her with his usual glare and replied "Hi Amy."

The pink hedgehog looked at him and said "I thought I come to see you and also I wanted to invite you to a big Christmas party at my place."

The black hedgehog didn't think long to give her his answer "You shouldn't have bothered asking cause I am not going."

Amy looked at him shocked cause no one would usually turn down invites, it was then she noticed that there were no Christmas decoration from where she was standing.

Shadow looked at her in the cold weather and said "If you like you can come in."

She then said "Thanks."

She wiped her feet on the carpet when she stepped in and followed Shadow to his living room and sat down on his couch and there were still no beautiful Christmas decorations in sight.

The black hedgehog looked to her and said kindly "You want anything to eat or drink."

Amy then asked him "What do you have to drink?"

Shadow just said "Coffee, tea or hot chocolate."

She smiled and said "Hot chocolate will do me fine."

Shadow went into the kitchen so Amy started to gaze around his living room seeing his house looked normal when really the Christmas decorations should be up and the tree should be standing but none was seen not even a single angel figurine.

The Ultimate Life Form came back with her hot chocolate and his drink which would be none other then alcohol.

He gave her the drink she asked for and he sat down with his next to her on the couch.

Amy took a couple of sips and asked "So Shadow how come you have no decorations up yet?"

Shadow simply replied "Cause it seems pointless for me to celebrate it."

The pink hedgehog simply asked "Why?"

Shadow looked to her and said "Cause Christmas is… never mind." Amy then said "No carry on?"

The black hedgehog sighed and thought that telling her wouldn't change a thing so he said "Well since its Christmas and it is all about giving gifts to loved ones I thought that since I have none I thought what's the point?"

Amy could not believe she heard that "what's the point?"

She then looked at him and said "Shadow why do you think that?"

The black hedgehog looked at her taking a few sips of his alcohol and then said "Cause I am lonely."

The pink hedgehog looked at him questionably and asked "Why do you feel lonely?"

Shadow just explained "Cause….. Maria is not here."

Amy understood what was going on once she heard him say the girl's name.

She smiled at him took a hold of his hand and said "Shadow I understand what you are going through but if it makes you feel any better I count you as my friend."

He shook his head and replied "No, Christmas is about giving gifts to loved ones and Maria was…" he sighed as Amy kept her gaze on him.

Before he could speak again Amy said "But Christmas includes friends and you shouldn't feel lonely anymore cause I am giving you the chance to come to my Christmas party."

Shadow looked down at his feet as Amy continued to say "Look if you come to it then I am sure Maria would be happy to see you be happy but stay like this and I am sure that she would not be happy to see you moping around the house."

He continued to look at his feet while Amy left a piece of paper on his living room table and then she said "The invitation is on the table it says the time and place to be there at so I leave it up to you but it would be nice if you would come."

She got up from her seat, put on her angelic smile and said "Thanks for the hot chocolate, bye."

She left the home of the Ultimate Life Form to leave him to think things over. Shadow looked at the invitation that was on the table.

He picked it up and read what was on it, it looked cute since she used some crayons to make it, presents, Christmas trees and other such common Christmas things were on it.

On the slip of paper it said "Christmas party hosted by Amy Rose hope you can make it." it had a nice smiley next to it. On the paper it also said the location and the time was 6:30 PM to be there by and the date was Christmas Eve.

Shadow laid back on his couch thinking what to do.

_Christmas Eve 6:40 PM_

At Amy's party everyone were having fun Sonic was doing his usual having fun, Tails, Cream and Cheese were laughing while talking, Knuckles was sat down on a chair while Rouge was trying to flirt with him which sometimes caused the echidna to be embarrassed, Big was eating some of the treats on the table with Froggy on his head, Chaotix members Charmy, Espio, Vector and Mighty were doing separate things, the hyper bee went to chat with Tails and Cream, the chameleon was socialising too, the crocodile was subtly advertising his agency, Mighty was also having some food.

Amy looked around happily seeing everyone having fun but she saw no sign of Shadow this made her think "Maybe he had decided not to come after all."

This made her sad for she wanted Shadow to be happy.

Sonic saw the look on her face and asked "Something wrong Ames?"

The pink hedgehog looked at the blue hedgehog and said "Well I was hoping Shadow would be here but by the looks of it he isn't coming."

The laid back hedgehog looked at her and said "At least you tried, isn't that what counts?"

Amy then said "Yeah I guess."

It was then they heard a knock at the door, the pink hedgehog went towards the front door and opened it to reveal none other then the Ultimate Life Form Shadow and what a sight he was cause he came wearing a Santa's hat which made Sonic snicker a little.

The pink hedgehog kicked Sonic in the shin and glared at him which made him stop, she then looked back towards the new guest with a smile and said "Glad you could make it."

Shadow replied "Yeah and thanks for the invite."

Amy smiled and said "You welcome."

Everyone who was there was surprised to see Shadow there but that didn't bother the Ultimate Life Form as he went to socialise, have some food and also he had some fun even though he didn't wish to show it.

Shadow went to window to look up at the stars and for the first time he smiled, Amy noticed it but the black hedgehog noticed her and went back to his usual emotionless face.

The pink hedgehog decided to keep quiet about the smile and said to him "Enjoying yourself?"

He then replied "Yeah."

Amy got a wrapped parcel from behind her back that was wrapped in red paper and had a pink ribbon on it.

She then outstretched her arms towards him and said "Here for you, Merry Christmas."

Shadow looked at the gift and unwrapped it, he then opened the box to find a pendant inside.

It was a beautiful pendant, with a thin gold chain, supporting it round his neck, a amethyst jewel in the centre, which would of had a picture inside, when flipped up.

He wondered what would be put in there since he never seen one before but Amy then said "Look above you."

Shadow did as she said and saw a mistletoe above him, he then replied "Ohh I see."

Knowing what to do at this point he went to kiss her on the cheek but before he could do that Amy kissed him on the lips.

It was then a flash was heard and then Cream said "Got it."

Amy broke the kiss and came over to see the picture when it develops. When it did the pink hedgehog said while giggling "Nice shot Cream, two down rest of the party members to go."

Shadow looked confused at them as the small doe asked innocently "Including Rouge?"

Amy replied with a giggle "Yes including Rouge."

It was then Amy took the photo cut it so it was small enough to show their friendly kiss then she handed it to him and said "This is for your pendant."

Shadow smiled at her gift and replied "Thank you and merry Christmas."

She smiled at him and went to do the kiss to the other party members.

The black hedgehog put the photo into his new pendant, he then smiled at it and closed it while looking up at the stars out into the window again thinking of someone that would always be close to his heart, Maria.

_There he stands with a smile on his face_

_There he stands The Ultimate Life Form_

_There he stands in the most joyous place_

_There he stands Shadow The Hedgehog_

_How is it that one good thing makes all the bad things go away_

_How is it that life is so mysterious in making you sway one way_

_Why are people willing to give up when we have a lot to live for_

_Why are we the ones that drive our motivations the wrong way and yet still live_

_Christmas is for everyone to be blessed with friends to help us from our downfall_

_But listen well and get dressed warmly cause we will receive The Gift of Noel Snowfall_

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this.

Also what did you think of poem it be nice to know since it is my first time doing one. Also allow me to advertise in someway a new fic I am doing but I am not telling you lot what it is I am going to give you more clues.

One character from Sonic will fit in perfectly in this fic and this was beat em up got a game award. That's all the clues so everyone look out for it.

Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


End file.
